


Mission Accomplished

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	Mission Accomplished

Sonny read the same paragraph in his textbook for the 4th time. He kept checking his watch. His girl was in Michigan this weekend for a bachelor/bachelorette party thingy for one of her girlfriends and she was supposed to call him 15 minutes ago. He didn't have time to wait for her call.  To be honest, he didn't even have time to chat.  This paper needed to get done, but when texted him and asked to FaceTime, he didn't dare tell her no. She had heard a lot of "no" from him, he thought.

Instead of reading he thought about all the "no's" he'd told her. He had told her no that night in the cabin after Rollins and Amaro's wedding, when she had wanted him so bad. He wanted her too. Just thinking about that night he feels a pang in his cock. But he wanted to be a gentleman and make it clear he wanted more than just a night with her. That was months ago and they still hadn't slept together yet. Between her roommate and him living with his grandfather alone time like they had at the falls hadn't presented itself. She'd suggested a hotel, and that was another no he'd told her. He'd seen and done enough creepy things in hotels that it just felt cheap to him. The disappointment on her face though, that really bothered him. He wanted to give her everything, he wanted to romance her and make her feel like a queen and so far he hadn't given her much of anything. They grabbed a lunch and dinner here or there when they could. He was sure any minute now she would come to her senses and get tired of bending over backwards for him and coming in 3rd or 4th.

She'd asked him to go with her to Michigan, and he'd had to say no to that too.  He could picture Benson's eyes squinting if he asked for time off of her already shorthanded department. And he could just hear Barba, the man who never quit working it seemed, if he found Sonny taking more time off so soon after starting.  He seemed to be on the receiving end of a perpetual eye roll from Barba.  Between work and school he just couldn't swing it. And he felt like she'd stopped asking him for anything altogether after that. He didn't see disappointment that time, he felt like he saw a brick wall go up right in front of him, already protecting herself from him. She didn't initiate much anymore, so he would take FaceTime with her. If that was all he could get, at least it was something, and at least she asked him. He didn't care if he needed to stay up until 5 a.m. to finish this paper, he would chat as long as she wanted. And he would go with her to her friends wedding. If she asked him, that is. He didn't know if she would.  He heard his iPad. Finally there she was.

******************************************************************************************

You were having a great time in Michigan this weekend. You girls were all staying at Lauren's parents house on Mackinac Island, and the guys were staying in a rental cottage. The past few days was wonderful blend of good girlfriends, drinks, laughter, swimming, driving Lauren's parents pontoon over to the boys cottage and taunting them, late night campfires with s'mores and beer and wine, lightning bugs, the chill in the air when the sun goes down, carriage rides around the island since no cars are allowed, taking the ferry to St. Ignace to try your luck at the casino with the girls. Lauren's father was a music producer in Detroit and the house on the island was incredible, and you ladies got the run of it as long as the men didn't stay there.

You and Lauren lazed around on the front end of the pontoon, as you pack of girls floated to the men's cottage for the 50th time and she asked you how the city was, did you miss home, was there anyone special, have any slick New York men swept you off your feet?

You told her a bit about Sonny and you weren't quite exactly sure what you were, but you enjoyed his company.

"Have you....?" She asks and giggles like you two are 15 and not grown.

You sigh. "No not yet."

"How long has it been?"

"Since the last time I..." you start to ask. You shudder at the thought of having to say the answer out loud.

"No" she laughs "how long have you been seeing him?"

"Oh, whew" you laugh "well it's been I think like three months." you say, knowing it's been closer to maybe 4 than 3.

"Are you waiting for something special or a certain amount of time before you let him in the honeypot?"

You snort with laughter, and then you remember you have to answer. "Uh, it's not me that wants to wait."

"What?"

"Yeah I know. I've asked him twice, but he wants to wait, he said he wants to be romantic. I've stopped asking, it makes me feel desperate."

"What do you mean you've asked him?" She takes a sip of her margarita.

You take a slug of your mudslide, so much so that you get brain freeze. Once it subsides you tell her. "By asking him I mean I had my ass out, practically _**naked**_ on his couch in his cabin _**begging**_ him to slip me the high hard one on the first night and he told me no, he wanted to wait and make me feel special and for it to be romantic." You don't tell her the rest of the night, it was really sweet and you just feel like complaining about the now.

Lauren spits some of her drink out at the picture you just painted. She just loves when you get riled up, and you just love entertaining her with it when you do. "So that's fine I can wait. We get back to the city and he and I are both so busy we hardly get to see each other and we have these _**insane**_ make out sessions in random places like we are a pair of horny teenagers and then I suggest a hotel room and he says no to that too, that he's 'seen too much stuff in hotel rooms' that it just makes him feel like he would be treating me cheap and he wants it to be perfect for me."

"That's sweet."

"I don't care about perfect Lauren, I would hump him in a trash can..." Lauren spits her drink again with laughter "But apparently he is waiting for a chalet in Switzerland with a goose down bed or to come riding up bareback on a horse and sweep me off my feet like a romance novel or something. So I am done asking. If he wants to protect his virtue so damn bad he can just keep it." You go back to looking at your Us Weekly.

"Don't be like that, you always love to be so difficult..."

"Me? Difficult?"  You throw your magazine down and take your sunglasses off to look at her.  "Do you know how humiliating it is to be begging for the D and be turned down on multiple occasions?"

She's still laughing at you. "You told me you asked twice."

"Twice is multiple times Lauren, I know math is hard but open a textbook once in a while. Knowledge is power. The more you know..."

"Bitch." She coughs and takes another drink and you both crack up.

"Maybe it's his job." she says. "Maybe he just needs more time because of that. Is there anyone else you are seeing or he's seeing?"

You let a long sigh. "No just each other."

"Do you enjoy the time you spend with him?"

"More than anything."

"So okay, just give him time, maybe it's cause he's Catholic too, maybe that is part of it, but if you both are having fun, what's waiting a little longer. You can live without the D."

"Boy can I." You both laugh again.

"If he's as special as you think he is, then just be patient. Would your folks have liked him?"

"Lauren my father would have loved him. He gets doors for me all the time and holds my elbow or hand when we walk, and he always walks me home. He even pulls my chair out for me at restaurants." That comes out with a little croak, making you miss your parents all over again, thinking how much your dad would have loved making Sonny nervous and how he would have liked how thoughtful he is towards you. Lauren rubs your shoulder.

"Then there's no rush. Let him take his time. That is so rare these days girl."

You know she is right, talking about it has made you feel better. You miss Sonny with an ache that stretches from the lump in your throat to the pulse between your thighs and the curl of your toes that you get when you think about that night in the cabin and you wish he was here so badly. You send him a text message and ask if you can FaceTime with him when you get back to Lauren's house. He answers yes sure he would like that instantly. You tell Lauren what you are thinking, and she thinks that sounds like a great idea and quite out of character for you. You agree it is out of character, but now you miss him really bad. She tells you once they get to the cottage she will have Ethan drive you back to on the pontoon to her parents house so you can have the place to yourself. Text when you are ready and I'll have him come pick you up and bring you back over for the dinner tonight.

"Lauren, have I told you lately that I love you?" You ask, grinning.

She takes your phone and types in the WiFi password for you. "There's no one else above you, babe. Gurl, get your man." She laughs as you hug her.

************************************************************************************************

Ethan drives you back as promised. You run up to the third story of the house and lock your door and watch out your huge window for him to leave the dock and pull the blinds and double check the lock and get your MacBook set up on the top of the antique chest that sits at the foot of your bed.

************************************************************************************************

Sonny answers right away, his crazy hair fills your screen. You sit holding a pillow in front of you and you smile so big at the sight of him you can't help yourself despite your nerves. "Hi Sonny!" You wave at him.

"Hi" he waves to you and gives you a little laugh. "How are you?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?"

"I'm good. I've gotta lot of work to do on my paper but I'm good."

"Do you need me to let you go?" He sees the little frown between your eyebrows.

"Nope not at all. I couldn't wait to talk to you." He doesn't want you to go anywhere.

"I miss you." He says quietly. _I miss you so badly I wish I would have gone and just worked on my paper there_. He thinks.

"I miss you too." You say, head cocked sideways at the soft tone in his voice. _I miss you so much I wish just once you would have just said screw the paper and come with me_. You think.

He looks at your neck with your head cocked to the side like that and he shivers a little at the memory of what you taste like. He feels like he hasn't seen you in months, not days.

"I saw the pictures you are tagged in on Facebook, it looks like you are having a lot of fun."

"Oh my God am I ever. Lauren's parents house is amazing, and the guys cottage is awesome too, it has an indoor pool. Who needs an indoor pool on an island?"

"Who's that guy who has his arm around you in those pictures?" Sonny tries to sound casual.

You straighten up and try not to smile.  _Why Mr. Carisi I do believe you're jealous!_ You think to yourself. But You won't call him out on it, because you wouldn't enjoy seeing his arm around anyone either and you have other plans.

"That's Ethan, Lauren's big brother. I've known him almost my whole life, as long as I've known her."

"You aren't kidding when you say big. He looks like a U of M linebacker."

"Oh, no." You say. "He played for Notre Dame."

"Is that right?" He muses. "How big is his neck, like 24 inches?"

"Did you just ask how big his neck is?" You laugh so hard at him. "You did say neck right?"

Now he's laughing at himself. He's feeling insecure today after thinking about things.

"Are you in your room by yourself?" You try to drop casually, if he says no to this you might just die.

"Yeah, working on my paper. Pop's in his room napping so I have the run of the place."

The butterflies in your stomach are huge. You feel a little sick and trying to work up your nerve to do this.

He's just quiet, watching you wring your hands looking like you are trying to say something. He's praying that you aren't breaking up with him on FaceTime. He knows he's not very successful with the ladies and losing you would break his heart, but on FaceTime?  To not even wait the few days until you get back?

"So..." You start.

"Yes?" He cuts in before you can finish. He's always so eager.

"So." You say again firmer and slower. He gets the hint and doesn't answer. "What are you wearing?"

"Jeans and a t-shirt." He looks down at himself. He answers so earnestly.

You put your face in your hands. How can this man be so oblivious.

"Oh." You hear him say. " ** _OH_**." He says nothing for a second and you let out a long sigh.  This may be harder than you thought but you are determined. You set your shoulders and continue on. You want to do this for him and with him.

He wonders how he can be so oblivious. He sees you set your shoulders and he prays that you won't stop. He wants this so bad now. What a surprise. "Please keep going."

"I'm a little nervous, I've never done this before." You feel yourself redden and drop your face for just a second into the pillow you are holding in front of you.

"I haven't either, this is awesome. It's me and you, so it's gonna be great." He grins which calms you.

"So..." You start again. "What are you wearing?"

He loves that tone in your voice. He feels his cock start to wake up. He gets up really quick to lock his bedroom door and turn on his fan so just in case Pop wakes up he doesn't hear anything or get interrupted. He then rips his shirt and jeans off in record speed. "I'm wearing my boxers, but I wish I was wearing you." He tries for a confidence he does not feel at all.  He feels all nerves, like you do.

You smile at the speed of which he undressed. "Can I see?" He tips his iPad down so you can see his boxer briefs and that his cock is already hard and then he brings it back up so you can see him.

"Impressive detective. Do you have a permit for your concealed weapon?" You try not to laugh at yourself.

"Yes, and I know how to use it." He says quickly. "Can you please move that pillow so I can see what you're wearing."

"Oh, right." You had been using your pillow to hide behind to bolster your confidence. You guys are having a little bit of a wobbly start to this, but not bad. He's open to it at least. _I can do this_. You think as you put it on the stack of pillows at your back and sit on your knees. You let him take in your pretty little yellow sundress. You pull up at the hemline to expose your thighs.

"You look beautiful." His breathing has changed and his voice sounds deeper and just a touch slower.

"Thank you detective." You say blinking sweetly. "You like it?" Your fingertips dance a path across your neckline and décolletage, leaning forward to make your cleavage pop front and center.

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah." He answers so fast.

You swallow back the laugh. As your fingertips make it across your neckline, you put your middle finger and your thumb together and flick off one strap.

"Oh, clumsy me, detective." You shrug so the other strap will fall. You sit back again and you slowly pull the top of your dress down to expose lace your bra. You can hear him breathing. "Should I keep going detective? Tell me what you want?" You purr.

Sonny is gripping the arms of his computer chair so hard he thinks his knuckles might be white, but he can't check, he won't take his eyes off you. He knows that purr and singsong in your voice and it makes him so horny. He doesn't dare touch himself yet, he feels like he would come in just two strokes and right now he wants to do whatever you want. "Take it off."

"Say please detective..."

"Now."

"Yes sir." You like the tone in his voice, it makes your insides leap. You undo the zipper and continue it's slow slide and kick off your dress.  You leave on your strappy sandals.  "What should I take off next detective?"

You see his Adams apple bobbing up and down. "Take your bra off." He orders.

You get very close to your screen and lean forward and take your bra off and set your breasts free. Your hands want to cover yourself but you resist the urge. You hear him groan as you massage your breasts and pinch your nipples. You shut your eyes, pretending they are his hands on you.  Then you pretend his mouth is on you.  You can practically smell his scent and it makes you crazy. Your mouth waters for him. You hook your thumbs in the straps of your panties and slide them down so slowly and stop just above your lips and halfway down your ass. "Do you like that detective?"

"Oh God yeah." he is panting. "Please. Keep going. Take them off. I need you. I need you I need you." Now he's begging. Him begging you makes you ache. You are so wet for him.

"Your wish is my command baby." And you take your panties off and toss them at the screen.

Sonny thinks he would give his left nut to suck on those panties right now.

"Are you touching yourself detective?" You ask him.

"No." He gasps.

"No?" you ask, he hears the confidence slip from your voice and a fear slip in.  He sees your hands moving to cover yourself.

"Not yet because I don't want to come yet, I want to last as long as you want me to honey, that's why. Tell me what to do, I'll do anything you want, just don't stop and please don't cover up.  Let me see you."

You sigh way too loudly with relief and go for confidence again. "Pull your cock out and let me see you."

His hand shakes slightly takes his dripping cock out of his boxer briefs and you swallow hard.

"Stroke yourself Sonny." You watch his hand slide up and down slowly. "Let me see your face while you do it." You watch his eyes close. "Are you pretending it's my hand on you detective?"

"No." His eyes snap open and they look heavy with desire. "I'm pretending it's your pussy. Your beautiful, perfect pussy." He's now chewing on his bottom lip.

"Oh detective, let me help you with that." You say coyly and his eyes open even wider, wondering what you will do next. You turn your back to the computer and look over your shoulder at him as he gets an eyeful of your ass.

"God I love your ass and your thighs." His breathing quickens again.  You are wearing nothing but those strappy sandals and his blood is roiling through him. What he wouldn't give to wrap his arms around you and bury his dick inside you.

You push your knees apart and lean forward so you are on all fours. You reach between your thighs and part your lips for him with that pretty French manicure you got for this weekend.

"Oh God." He groans at his private show. "I can't believe you're doing this for me. You're amazing. I want you so bad."

You rub your fingers over your wet slit and spread the moisture on your lips.

"I'm so wet for you Sonny." You slide a finger inside yourself and you hear him say yes over and over as you pump your finger in and out and work your clit. You are so wet you can hear the squelching noise your body is making. You drop your forearm to the bed, your muscles going weak, you spread your legs wider to make sure he can still see.

"Sonny..." It comes out as a cry. "I wish it was you. I want your cock inside me so bad." The begging whine in your voice is so aching.

He knows he is going to come soon. If he would give his left nut to suck your panties, he would give his right one and anything else to bury his face in you until you scream his name. He tells you he wants to taste you so badly. He wants you to ride his cock more than he has ever wanted anything.

"Sonny..." You say again rolling your hips with your finger inside yourself. He can see your wetness sliding over your hand and that is all he can take. He cannot hold off any longer. He cries your name.

"Come with me. Come on baby, don't stop, don't stop. You give me what I want, I want your wetness all over my face and down my throat." And that sends you over the edge with a shudder.  You scream into a pillow.  He watches your whole body stiffen and relax and he watches those thighs he loves shake and flex and relax over and over as you come back down. You stay the way you are for a few moments gasping and moaning until you can move.  He doesn't say anything right away, he lets you stay the way you are, he doesn't want to pull you from your ecstasy.

You finally pull your hand from between your thighs slowly and turn to face Sonny. Oh the sight of you, your hair all messed up and your color is high from excitement. His eyes look heavy lidded. You grab a pillow and lay down in the camera neither of you speak for a long moment. You watch him watch you watch him. He thinks you look so beautiful. "Like a reclining Venus" he says. You laugh and strike a pose on your pillow.

"Thank you for the fun chat." You say.

"You have to go?" He asks, not ready for you to leave.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't but I have to text Lauren when I'm done and I've got to head down to the cottage for dinner tonight."

"You told your friend you were going to do this?"

"Mm hmm." You say lazily.

He laughs a laugh of shock. "What did she say?"

"She said 'gurl, get your man.'" You laugh and close your eyes, still coming down from your high.

"Smart lady." He says.

He watches your eyes close and your fingertips trailing over your body and he's heartsick with desire. He's a thousand miles away in his small bedroom with his hands down his pants, when he wishes more than anything to have gone so he could be in that huge bed with you, to have his arm around you in those pictures, for you to be smiling at him like you were smiling at Ethan. You two should be slamming together hungrily and clumsily, like waves on the shore, just like that first night, and holding each other as you come back to earth. He should be holding you while you shake, whispering in your ear. Those should be his fingertips trailing on you, not your own. 

"Yes she is." You agree, snapping him from his private regrets. "Okay Sonny," you say, raising up. "I better go. I will see you later."

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"What are you going to wear to this party tonight?" You go to the closet and pull out the vintage dress you bought for tonight. It's a 50's halter style, white with red cherries and a red crinoline that peeks out the hemline. You also bought big white sunglasses to go with it.

"That's really cute." He says.

"Thank you! Michigan is known for their cherries, so I thought it would be cute."

"I'll never forget **_yours_** as long as I live, so it's fitting for you." He is trying for dashing and much cooler than he normally is.

You feel yourself pinking and you laugh. "Glad I made an impression today detective. I had fun with you too." You say, tilting your head again and exposing your neck to him.

His eyes change a bit and he sits up straighter and his voice takes on the commanding tone that turned you on so much earlier. "Listen okay."  He runs his index finger over his bottom lip like he is deciding something.

You straighten as well and that little frown between your eyebrows comes back. "Yes?"

"Don't wear any panties tonight." He says.

"Oh goodbye Sonny." You say in an exasperated but friendly fun tone.

"I mean it." He says firmly again. "I'm going to check, and if you do I might have to spank you." He's still trying for confident. More confident than he feels. He hopes he doesn't sound ridiculous but this was so amazing, and such an awesome surprise, he wants to do something for you too, to make you feel special and wanted, like this made him feel.

You feel yourself grow warm and starting to tingle again at the thought. A smile slowly spreads across your face. "Well, we will just have to see about that, won't we?"

You say your goodbyes and a promise for a dinner date when you get back and you jump in the shower and quick fix your hair and makeup and text Lauren that you are ready for Ethan to come get you.

**********************************************************************************************

Ethan pulls up to the dock on the pontoon to pick you up. "Milady!" He says. "Your chariot awaits!"

You laugh. "Nothing like a Michigan chariot huh? Topping out at 2 mph."

He takes your hand and helps you aboard. "Nice cherries."

"Thanks, it's my ode to your motherland." You both laugh.

************************************************************************************************

You mingle with everyone for a few hours at the cottage during dinner. The guys are cooking lobster and steak and drinking beer and the girls are planning on what to do after dinner tonight. Stay on island or to across to Mackinaw City or up into the Upper Peninsula. It feels so good to be around people you are so much more comfortable with. After a bit Lauren pulls you to the side.

"So??" She asks.

"Yes?" you play coy and she swats at you.

"Spill girl spill! How did "Operation Gurl Get Your Man Go?"

"Oh Lauren, you know I don't kiss and tell." You tease her.

She pinches your arm skin just like when you were kids and you both crack up.

"I came. I saw. I conquered. Victory is oh so sweet."  You say coyly with a raised brow.

"Yeah???" She asks, her voice is full of hope and curiosity as she bumps your hip with hers.

"Girl I was so good I am thinking of throwing myself a ticker tape parade. Maybe he will throw me something when I get back." You laugh.

"YES!!!" She whispers and hops up and down and claps quietly.  Bless her heart your cheerleader always, even for FaceTime sex.

Your phone rings for a FaceTime and you see it's Sonny. "Excuse me. I have to take this."

You step in the bathroom and shut the door and turn the volume way down on your phone and answer.

"Hi Sonny!" You say so brightly.  You relish the anticipation flitting around your stomach.

"Hi baby" he says in husky tone from hours earlier, his eyes shine with mischief. "I'm calling to check on you like I told you I would. Are you wearing panties? You better lift those cherries and let me see..."


End file.
